


"I Don't Know How To Tell You This"

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [42]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Jim has some disturbing news for Spock





	"I Don't Know How To Tell You This"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070450) by [punk_rock_yuppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie). 



“I don’t know how to tell you this.”

Jim shifted awkwardly while Spock waited calmly.

“Leonard’s having an affair,” Jim blurted out.

Of everything Spock had anticipated, he hadn’t considered that.

“What makes you think that?” he enquired, startled.

“I was round his quarters and I saw… some women’s panties. Under the bed.”

Spock went very still.

“I’m so sorry Spock.”

“It is unnecessary. Leonard is not having an affair.”

“But the panties! Whose the hell are those?”

Spock stood abruptly.

“They are not a woman’s panties,” he said shortly before leaving briskly.

Jim boggled before bursting into hysterical laughter.


End file.
